


Now That The War Is Over

by alive_haha



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alive_haha/pseuds/alive_haha
Summary: I woke up this morning and felt like inventing the Suki/Jin tag, so I wrote this.
Relationships: Suki/Jin (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Now That The War Is Over

The past year had passed by in a blur. Returning to a normal world, one not torn apart by war, was especially difficult when only a few people had memories of what life had been like before. Aang told them stories of traveling freely between the four nations, but to Suki it all sounded crazy. She had been born into a world of war, spent her entire childhood with the knowledge that she always had to be ready to protect her village.

But suddenly, there was silence.

Suki had spent the past year traveling between Kyoshi island and each nation’s capital. World leaders, for whatever reason, were very adamant that the avatar and his friends travel with a guard, despite the fact that all of them were extremely powerful, and they always asked Suki to be that guard. 

Today she was to accompany the group to the Earth King’s palace for an important meeting that had something to do with the economy. Sokka was the only one excited about it, the rest of them barely knew what “economy” meant. They met at the gates to Ba Sing Se, Sokka immediately running to give Suki a hug as Appa landed. She was glad they could still be friends after breaking up.

Before meeting the Earth King, they were to stop at Iroh’s tea shop. Zuko insisted on it, he hadn’t seen his uncle in too long. 

“Uncle!” Zuko ran to give the old man a hug as soon as they opened the shop’s doors. 

Iroh chuckled, setting down a teapot to envelope his nephew. “Fire Lord Zuko,” he said, a smile in his words. “So good to see you. And you have shown up at the perfect moment. An old friend is here.”

Iroh took a step back and motioned to his right, where a girl, around Suki’s age, was sitting at a table, sipping a cup of tea. She smiled and waved at all of them, then switched to a smirk aimed at Zuko. The firelord’s cheeks drained of all colour.

“Hi,” she said. “ _ Lee.” _

Sokka let out a sound halfway between choking and laughing. “ _ Lee?  _ Wanna explain?”

“This is Jin,” Zuko said, his voice unnaturally high and tense. “We, uh, we went on a date one time.”

Sokka broke into a full laugh then, doubling over. “You?” He wheezed. “You went on a date with a  _ girl?” _

“I dated Mai! This shouldn’t be a surprise!”

“Yeah, calm down Mr. Fire Lord, I’m just teasing you.”

_ “Anyway,” _ Katara cut in. “You said her name was Jin? Hi, Jin. Sorry about my brother.”

Jin put down her tea and stood up, bowing to all of them. “Hi! It’s so great to meet you all. Iroh has told me a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope.” Katara offered a warm smile. “Anyway, I’m Katara. You’ve met Zuko, it seems, and the idiot is my brother, Sokka.” She twisted around to motion to the rest of the group, standing behind her. “That’s Aang, Toph, and Suki.”

Jin’s dark, kind eyes scanned the group, eventually resting on Suki. “Hi,” she said.

And the world disappeared.

A warmth filled Suki from her toes to her forehead and a wave of emotion crashed down on her. The way Jin looked at her, that smile, it filled Suki with a sort of hope, a possible destination, something to work towards. It was a feeling she had missed. It was a feeling she had tried to take away from herself more than once. In the middle of a war, falling in love is a weakness. But now there was no war, and she could give in.

Sometimes all it takes to make you hopeful for the future is a cute girl smiling at you.

“Hi,” Suki responded, rather out of breath.

Jin’s smile widened. “I hope we’ll have time to get to know one another.”

“Yeah,” Suki agreed. 

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katara smirk.


End file.
